Back to The Future
by Red Army28
Summary: 'Pecundang' satu kata yang mengambarkan seorang manusia yang selalu berdiri dibawah bayang-bayang orang lain.Dia bukanlah seorang Jinchuriki atau seseorang yang memiliki sesuatu yang terpendam dalam dirinya. Semua manusia mempunyai caranya sendiri untuk berubah dan berubah hanya butuh waktu.


**BACK TO THE FUTURE**

 **Disclaimer : Bukan punya saya pastinya**

 **Rating : T+**

 **Pairing : -**

 **Warning :**

 **Mungkin aneh, terkesan amatiran, banyak typo,OOC dan gaje.**

Sama adalah kata yang akan menggambarkan dimana kondisi atau keadaan yang tak akan pernah berubah dan akan tetap sama selama kau tidak ada niatan merubahnya.

Aku bukanlah sebuah tokoh utama dalam kehidupan mereka dan aku hanya akan menjadi pemeran utama dalam hidupku dan aku sendiri yang akan menentukannya tanpa harus mengikuti setiap perkataan orang lain.

Wajahku sedikit mengeras saat melihat pantulan diriku dari depan kaca. Sungguh aku tidak tahu apa yang dikatakan orang lain terhadapku tentang keadaanku saat ini, tapi yang pasti aku adalah seorang yang akan menggap apa yang terjadi dan jalan apa yang kupilih adalah sebuah karunia.

Empat tahun telah berlalu dari tahun kelulusanku di akademi ninja, tak ada perubahan signifikan yang aku peroleh hingga saat ini. Bahkan dari teman-temanku yang satu angkatan denganku. Mereka sudah naik ketingkatan yang lebih tinggi dari tingkat awal fresh graduate atau bisa dikatakan genin. Mereka sudah mengalami banyak perkembangan yang luar biasa setelah ujian chunin kedua mereka di Suna dan setelah peristiwa kegagalan ujian chunin di Konoha sediri minus Shikamaru yang sudah manjadi seorang chunin. Mereka banyak belajar dari kegagalan ujian chunin tersebut, walaupun keggalan itu akibat invansi dari Suna terhadap Konoha.

Seedangkan aku? Aku sendiri masilah seorang Genin hingga saat ini diumurku yang menginjak 16 tahun, keren kan.

.

.

Aku adalah seorang anak yatim piatu yang tidak memiliki apapun yang spesial dalam diriku. Besar di panti asuhan dan diberikan tempat tinggal sendiri oleh sandaime diumur 8 tahun. Aku hanyalah seorang anak biasa bukanlah seorang yang memiliki apaun yang terpendam dalam diriku, walaupun seperti itu entah kenapa aku mendapat sedikit perlakuan istimewa dari orang-orang hebat di desa ini, dimulai dari Sandaime-sama, Tsunade-sama yang saat ini menjadi Godaime hingga laki-laki paruh baya yang suka mengintip pemandian umum itu. Entah apa yang dipikirkan mereka terkadang mereka sering memberikan ku sebuah hadiah entah itu uang atau oleh-oleh dari desa sebelah. Walaupun seperti itu aku menganggap mereka adalah orang yang baik terhadap seluruh anak-anak atau masyarkat di desa ini, karena bagaimanapun mereka adalah orang-orang yang mempunyai pengaruh di desa ini dan tak tak ada hubungannya dengannku.

.

Aku terpaku dengan keadaanku saat ini, rompi chunin yang aku dapatkan dari hadiah seseorang seakan hanya menjadi penghias semu dalam hidupku yang selamanya akan sangat sulit kudapatkan. Walaupun akhirnya posisiku di tim 7 yang di bimbing jounin elit sekelas Kakashi harus aku tinggalkan karena memang kekuatanku yang tidak mumpuni dalam tim itu sehingga harus aku kubur dalam-dalam mimpiku untuk menjadi ninja hebat yang bisa menyelesaikan segala misi yang diberikan. Posisiku pun sudah tergantikan oleh adik teman anggota timku yang bernama Uchiha Sasauke. Adik sasuke terpaut 2 tahun dengan dirinya dan ditambah kekuatan yang ia miliki tidak sembarangan, khas seorang prodigy yang membuat posisiku tergantikan karena aku tidak mempunyai kapabilitas untuk menjadi seorang chunin sehingga mau tidak mau untuk keberlangsungan tim maka posisiku digantikan oleh adik Uchiha Sasuke yang bernama Uchiha Satsuki. Mungkin itu penjelasan singkat dariku.

.

Hanya helaan nafas yang bisa aku keluarkan untuk sekedar menatap pintu keluar yang menjadi pembatas antara duniaku dan dunia luar. Langakah kakiku mengalun pelan melewati latar apartemenku, bahkan untuk sekedar melompati bangunan aku pun sangat malas dan memilih untuk jalan kaki.

Aku lagi-lagi berhenti pada sebuah bangunan yang besar di tengah-tengah desa yang tidak jauh dari kantor Hokage. Dari bangunan inilah aku bisa menyambung hidup terlebih lagi dari kekuranganku selama ini.

'Perpustakaan Konoha'

Sebuah bangunan tempat aku bekerja selama setengah tahun ini. Setelah aku jarang sekali mendapat misi karena aku yang sudah tidak mempunyai tim membuat diriku memikirkan solusi dan akhirnya aku meminta Hokage untuk menempatkan aku menjadi seorang penjaga perpustakaan desa, dan banyak orang yang menentangnya terlebih dari Godaime dan teman-temanku sendiri. Apa yang salah dengan ini? Menurut kata hatiku tidak ada yang salah sama sekali.

"ohayou Hoshiki-san..".

"Ah, Naruto-kun...Ohayou..sepertinya kau sudah siap untuk hari ini?". Timpal laki-laki paruh baya yang selam ini menjadi patnerku ini.

"iya seperti itulah,..hehhe..". Naruto sedikit berujar gugup bagaimanapun dia telah terlambat lima menit tadi.

.

Ruang Hokage

"apa ini yang terbaik untuknya, Tsunade-sama..?". mata dari Kakashi tak pernah lepas dari seorang remaja berambut kuning yang saat ini sedang berjalan menuju gedung perpustakaan desa.

"menurutku semua ini adalah cara terbaik baginya, dia tidak menjadi seorang Jinchuriki dan memiliki keterbatasan dalam kemampuan ninjanya membuat dirinya akan sangat sulit berkembang bersama teman-temannya. Jujur aku sendiri sangat ingin melatihnya bahkan Jiraiya sudah memintaku untuk mengajaknya berlatih keluar desa. Tapi apalah daya jika dia menatap kami seolah orang asing dan memilih untuk menolak ajakan tersebut. Mungkin ini semua salah kami yang terlambat hadir dalam hidupnya , jika saja waktu itu aku mengasuhnya di usianya yang masih kecil mungkin aku tidak akan merasa bersalah kepada Minato dan Kushina.". sang Godaime menatap sedih pada anak remaja itu.

"itu tidak benar, yang patut disalahkan dalam hal ini adalah aku yang notabennya seorang pembimbingnya yang tidak bisa melatihnya secara intensif, karena bagaimanapun dia memerlukan pelatihan yang khusus untuk bisa merubahnya tapi apalah daya para tetua ingin melihat perkembangan dari tim 7 . sehingga fokusku terbagi kepada Sasuke dan Sakura sehingga hanya pelatihan dasar saja yang bisa aku berikan kepada Naruto. Karena hal itulah yang membuat posisinya tergantikan oleh Satsuki adik dari Uchiha Sasuke yang mempnunyai kemampuan yang tak jauh beda dengan sang kakak. Semua ini karena para tetua itu yang memaksakan kontribusi tim 7 bagi keharuman nama desa di mata desa lainnya". ujar Kakashi dengan sedikit mengepalkan tanganya.

"tapi yang paling penting aku bisa menjaganya dari sini.."

.

.

Naruto saat ini sedang fokus pada pendataan buku yang telah dipinjam selama seminggu ini matanya masih fokus tanpa menghiraukan sekitarnya. Pintu perpustakaan terbuka dan memunculkan seorang gadis remaja bermabut hitam dengan model diikat macam ekor kuda menatap dengan datar kedalam perpustakaan, setelah itu matanya tertuju pada sang penjaga yang terlihat sibuk sendiri.

"permisi tuan .." panggil gadis itu dengan nada datar.

Tak ada respon yang diberikan dari sang penjaga dan dia masih sibuk dengan apa yang ia kerjakan . hal ini membuat gadis itu sedikit mengepalkan tangannya.

Shut'

Sebuah kunai melesat dan menusuk kertas yang selama ini menjadi fokus dari Naruto. "hey siapa yang melempar kunai ini...". Naruto langsung berdiri dan memutar kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri lalu akhirnya matanya fokus pada gadis didepannya.

"ah maaf ada apa Satsuki-san..." ujar Naruto sedikit meminta maaf atas ketidak tahuannya.

"Pecundang.." Satsuki berujar datar.

Naruto sendiri facepalm dengan apa yang ia hadapi, apakah gadis ini datang kemari hanya ingin menghinanya.

"ini buku-buku yang sudah kau pesan kemarin dan maaf untuk yang tadi aku tidak mendengarmu karena fokus dengan tugasku". Naruto berujar dengan senyum ramah. Dia tidak bisa untuk marah pada gadis ini karena, Naruto sadar posisinya disini adalah seorang petugas perpustakaan yang harus bersifat ramah, walaupun diatas meja kukunya sudah sedikit terkepal.

"terimkasih.". Balasa Satsuki datar dan membawanya ketempat ia biasa membaca di perpustakaan tersebeut.

Naruto merasa bingung dengan gadis Uchiha satu-satunya di desa ini , dia selalu menghabiskan waktu luangnya didalam perpustakaan dengan membaca tentang segala infomasi tentang dunia ninja dan tak jarang Naruto dibuat repot sendiri dengan mencarikan buku yang sulit untuk ditemukan. Bukankah jika ia tidak ada misi bisa digunakan dengan berlatih atau bersantai diluar seperti kebanyakan orang.

.

Sore hari sudah menampakkan wujudnya dan Narurto sendiri menutup buku tebal tua yang sedari tadi ia salin lagi untuk mencopynya sehingga buku tersebut tidak rusak isinya walaupun fisiknya sudah termakan usia. Hampir semua buku tua yang ada diperpustakaan ini telah ditulis lagi oleh Naruto dan secara tidak langsung Naruto mengetahui apa saja isinya dan hal itu membuat pemahaman dari Naruto sedikit lebih baik walaupun ia jarang sekali mendapat misi keluar desa yang bisa menghasilkan pengetahuan dari dunia luar tapi semua itu bisa Naruto dapatkan dari buku-buku di perpustakaan ini.

"permisi Satsuki-san, kami akan segera tutup...jika kau ingin melanjutkan lagi kau bisa meminjamnya..". Naruto berujar sopan

"tidak, lagi pula aku sudah selesai..". Balas Satsuki datar.

Naruto hanya bisa geleng-geleng, walaupun dia sudah sering berinteraksi denga gadis Uchiha ini di perpustakaan tapi tetap saja dia masih tidak tahu bagaimana kepribadiannya, tapi insting yang selalu ia percayai adalah 'jauhi wanita ini'

.

Naruto berjalan dengan langkah pelan dengan memandang lurus kedepan dan dia berharap untuk bisa membeli bahan makanan untuk dia masak malam ini akan tetapi hal itu tidak bisa ia lakukan dengan segera karena dia merasa kalau gadis ini mengikutinya. Mata Naruto melihat orang yang berjalan pelan disisi sebelah jalan tempat Naruto berdiri. Dia masih memandang intens gadis itu, tidak ada percakapan yang terjadi dan Naruto pun tak ada niatan untuk mengawalinya.

.

"akhirnya aku bisa masak enak malam ini dengan gajiku yang sudah turun tadi..". Naruto berwajah sumringah dengan tangan kanan dan kirinya yang membawa belanjaan setelah keluar dari super market. Naruto langsung beranjak untuk segera pulang akan tetapi matanya langsung melebar bahkan belanjaan di kedua tangannya hampir lepas untung saja kesadarannya langsung dapat ia kendalikan dengan cepat.

"k-au...". tnujuk Naruto dengan pandangan bertantanya.

Terlihat diseberang sana Satsuki sedang berdiri dan memakan es krim dengan hikmat sambil memandang Naruto.

Naruto langsung berjalan kearah apartemennya tanpa menoleh kebelakang dan memilih mengacuhkan yang gadis cukup misterius itu. Setelah dirasa Naruto suda berlari cukup jauh, Naruto mencoba menolehkan wajahnya kebelakang dan alangkah terkejutnya gadis Uchiah itu juga mengikutinya.

'sial, mau apa gadis itu..?'

'lebih baik aku mencoba berlari, mungkin saja dia memiliki tujuan yang sama denganku sehingga sedari tadi dia terlihaat seperti satu arah denganku' pikir Naruto.

"baiklah.."

Lagi dan lagi, kini wanita itu juga berlari juga seperti Naruto tanpa naruto sadari kini Satsuki sudah ada disampingnya tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto.

"hah, sepertinya dia sudah tidak mengikutiku lagi..." keluh Naruto sambil memperlambat lajunya.

"kenapa berlari..?"

Sebuah pertanyaan terdengar mengalun pelan disamping Naruto.

'suara ini' batin Naruto.

Kepala Naruto langsung ia tolehkan kesebelah kananya denga pelan-pelan.

'sial. Dasar gadis gila'

Naruto langsung berlari kesbelah kirinya dan menghilang diatas pohon dan meninggalkan Satsuki yang langsung diam.

.

.

.

"ahh...dasar ada-ada saja, waktu makanku jadi lama kalau seperti ini..". keluh Naruto.

"kau lama sekali..". sebuah ujaran datar dan tanpa makna langsung membuat Naruto menjatuhkan kedua kantong belanjaannya.

Duakk

"apa yang kau inginkan gadis Uchiha..". Naruto langsung mencengkram keras kedua bahu itu dan membenturkannya ke tembok. Gadis itu sedikit meringis akan perlakuan Naruto.

"perutku lapar..."jawab gadis itu dengan menatap lurus mata biru Naruto.

"Hah..?"

.

Masakan yang sedari tadi Naruto masak seorang diri kini sudah tersaji diatas meja makan kecil yang biasa Naruto kenakan dan disisi meja tersebut juga telah duduk seorang gadis yang menurut Naruto aneh dan sedikit gila.

"makanlah.." Naruto memberikan sebuah mangkok kecil yang bersisi sayuran dan lauk kepada gadis itu dan diterimanya. Naruto juga mengambil bagiannya.

Kegiatan makan mereka telah usai dan Naruto saat ini sedang membersihkan alat makan mereka.

"berhentilah jadi ninja ..!"

Naruto melirikkan matanya saat ia mendengar apa yang gadis Uchiha yang ada dibelakangnya ucapkan.

"kau hanya menjadi pecudang dan akan terus selamanya seperti itu..". Satsuki memandang lurus tepat kearah Naruto.

"apa hakmu melarangku untuk menjadi seorang ninja, aku tahu kau adalah seorang yang berasal dari klan ninja tapi, apa hakmu untuk mengatakan hal itu kepadaku.." Naruto sedikit mengeratkan gegaman tangannya pada piring yang ia cuci.

Satsuki hanya terdiam tak ada tanda-tanda untuk membalasa ucapan dari Naruto. Dia tahu kalau dalam posisi ini dia adalah orang asing dalam kehidupan remaja itu dan dia juga tahu cara yang ia gunakan adalah salah, tapi bukan Satsuki namanya kalau dia tidak memperkirakan apa yang pemuda pirang itu akan respon dari apa yang telah ia lakukan.

"kau sudah merebut posisiku di tim 7 dan kau juga sudah mendapat semua teman-temanku di di angkatan geninku dan sekarang kau ingin memintaku untuk berhenti menjadi seorang ninja. Ketahuilah posisimu Uchiha!". Balas Naruto sambil memandang lurus gadis tersebut.

"keh, kau marah karena posisimu dalam tim 7 aku rebut. Kau terlalu naif Naruto.." Sastsuki memandang remeh pemuda kuining itu.

Naruto mengeratkan peganganya pada westafel. Ini bukan salahnya dan juga bukan salah gadis Uchiha itu. Ini hanya salah dari para tetua yang lebih mementingkan kepentingan politik desa. Naruto berkilah pada dirinya sendiri bawasannya dia tidak bisa menyalahkan dirinya serta gadis Uchiha itu.

Seperti orang yang bisa membaca pikiran, gadis Uchiha itu menebak apa yang akan Naruto pikirakan. "kau menyalahkan para tetua itu dalam masalah ini..! kau egois Naruto, selamanya pecudang akan tetap menjadi pecundang dan aku lupa akan hal itu...setelah kau menyelahkanku kini kau mencari alasan lain dan para tetua itu lah yang pantas kau salahkan selanjutnya.".

Harga diri Naruto sudah jatuh didepan gadis ini dan ia tak bisa apa-apa atau berkilah lagi. Memang benar dia memang egois dan tak mau keluar dari zona yang telah ia jalani selama ini.

"jawablah! Kau laki-laki kan? Atau kau akan menjadi seorang banci.."

"a-aku tidak tahu.." balas Naruto dengan wajah sedikit menuduk.

"ternyata aku hanya membuang-buang waktuku dan mengobservasimu selama beberapa waktu terakhir dan ternyata apa yang sedang aku cari tahu adalah orang yang sudah tidak punya semangat hidup bahkan aku mempertanyakan apa ia masih mempunyai harga diri. Kurasa jawabannya adalah tiak"

Brakkk..

"aku tahu itu Uchiha, aku tahu...hanya saja aku terlalu takut akan dengan sebuah kegagalan. Aku yang dari dulu berasal dari panti asuhan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan aku merasa kalau aku sangat tertinggal jauh dari kalian yang berasal dari keluarga ninja.. bagaimana perasaanmu dengan hal itu, aku tidak memiliki iQ yang tinggi seperti halnya sakura atau memiliki teknik ninja yang bagus layaknya kau dan Sasuke. Dan aku hanyalah representasi dari sebuah kegagalan akademi yang menerima anak yang tidak memiliki bakat apapun". Naruto menggebrak meja dan memandang marah kearah gadis Uchiha itu.

"kau hanya berkilah dan menutupi kekuranganmu dengan sebuah alasan yang bodoh... dan orang sepertimu lebih pantas untuk MATI..!" dengan menekankan kata mati, Satsuki langsung mengaktifkan kedua sharinggan di matanya dan melesat menuju Naruto dengan sebuah kuani.

Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut juga langsung menahan kunai Satsuki dengan kunai yang dia keluarkan dari kantong ninjanya. Karena reflek dari Naruto yang kalah cepat mengakibatkan kunai milik Satsuki hampir menyentuh matanya.

Naruto yang merasakan posisinya tidak menguntungkan dan entah kenapa tenaga gadis itu cukup besar untuk seorang perempuan. Naruto yang melihat sebuah celah karena posisi Satsuki yang berdiri pada sebuah kursi membuat Naruto menendang kursi tersebut dan mengakibatkan mereka terpisah.

Pertarungan ini akan menjadi mudah bagi Satsuki dan tidak akan memakan waktu lama. Satsuki sendiri sudah memegang cukup banyak kunai di kedua tangan dan dia juga sudah menyiapakan benang-benang baja yang kasat mata untuk mengakhiri pertarungan ini.

Kunai-kunai itu sudah melesat dengan cepat kearah Naruto dan Naruto sudah siap untuk menangkis kunai tersebut. Ada sesuatu yang janggal dari arah kunai milik Satsuki karean kunai tersebut hanya melewati tubuh Naruto dan menembus cendela di belakang tubuh Naruto, lalu hal tersebut hanya bertahan beberapa saat dan diwaktu yang sama kunai-kunai tersebut saling mengikat pada cendela tersebut mengkibtkan Naruto mengerti jika kunai itu membawa sebuah tali baja yang tipis.

'mati aku..'

Tangan Satsuki langsung direntangkan dan membuat tubuh Naruto langsung terdorong kebelakang kearah cendela akibat tarikan dari kawat baja tersebut.

"ada kata-kata terakhir pecundang.."

.

 **TBC**

Hmmm...tolong kasih masukan untuk cerita ini. Jika berkenan akan saya lanjutkan.


End file.
